


Smoke Break

by blanchtt



Series: Minific Prompts [5]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 22:59:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7777027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blanchtt/pseuds/blanchtt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s not as bad as it could be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smoke Break

**Author's Note:**

> Cophine + Z (make up your own) smoking break

 

 

 

Delphine steps out of the bar and is met with a gust of cold wind. She can feel goosebumps make their way almost instantly over the bare skin of her arms and wonders if she should go back inside for her jacket. But she grabs the lighter out of her pocket and sticks the cigarette in her mouth, barreling ahead and shielding the flame from the wind.

It’s not as bad as it could be. The lights of the street lamps are a hazy blur with the falling rain, but there are still people walking around as there always are, and there’s still the sights and sounds of traffic stretching from here to probably the sixteenth arrondissement. She shivers as she takes a drag, hoping the wind won’t sweep rain onto her heels, and wonders what scintillating conversation she’s missing out on - too many details about Felix’s latest sexual conquest, a rowdy story from more-than-a-little-drunk-Sarah complete with spilled beer, or the very heated discussion on English rock that an equally-inebriated Katja’s sure to be having with her.

 

Delphine lets out a breath, a laugh, at the thought as the door to the bar behind her opens. She squeezes closer to the wall, trying to stay under the little canvas awning and out of the way of the swinging door, and turns to smile politely at whoever it is, given she’ll likely be sharing the cramped space with a fellow smoker. But it’s actually Cosima, blinking in the dim light and looking surprised at the bad turn the weather’s taken since they’d arrived at the bar several hours earlier for a study session and dinner that had quickly turned into studying and dinner and drinks. 

“You must really want that cigarette,” Cosima says, turning up the collar of her coat against the wind as she stands next to her, looking out at the street, the people walking around puddles, the cars driving straight through them. Delphine’s careful to exhale smoke up and away from her, although with the wind there’s no guarantee it won’t reach Cosima. 

“And you, _asthmatique!_ ” Delphine chides gently, and shakes her head in mock exasperation at Cosima’s answering cheerful grin. “What are you doing out here with me?”

“Keeping you company, duh.” Cosima shifts her weight from one foot to the other, cocking a hip, but the carefree demeanor is followed by a hand that covers her mouth, a muffled but wheezing cough. “I thought that was obvious. Couldn’t let you freeze to death out here all by yourself.”

“Cosima,” Delphine exhales before taking another quick drag, and nearly choking herself. Somehow out of everyone she’s met at university so far, she’s managed to fall head over heels for the most selfless woman possible, one whose’s come thousands of miles to stand outside in the cold and rain with her despite her health. “Alright, I’m done,” Delphine lies, and steps out into the rain to reach a patio table, stubbing the remainder of the cigarette out quickly in an ashtray now filled with water.

She’s not soaked when she settles back next to Cosima but she’s distinctly wet now, and Delphine flicks water off her arms with her fingers, knowing her hair will definitely start to curl now.

“ _T'es prête?_ ” she asks with a nod towards the door, but Cosima shakes her head. Before Delphine can protest Cosima is shrugging her bright red coat off, stepping closer, and reaching up to drape it on her shoulders. 

It brings her in very close proximity, intimately near, Cosima in nothing more than jeans and a wildly-patterned shirt, and Delphine feels her cheeks warm at Cosima’s crooked and knowing grin as she tugs on the shoulders of the coat to even it out. 

“There. Now you won’t get pneumonia,” Cosima says, and Delphine is aware that her hands slide down her now-covered arms, rest just at her wrists, neither holding her hands nor wanting to part quite yet. “Just lung cancer.”

“Thank you,” Delphine replies quietly. Somehow, Cosima makes her want to be a better person, which would include quitting smoking, particularly since she knows smoke and rain make for a difficult time getting the scent of cigarettes out of clothing. She’ll have to have it dry cleaned before she can return it. Delphine turns her hands over in Cosima’s loose grip so that she can lace their fingers together, leans in and kisses the corner of Cosima’s mouth. “Now let’s go inside so you don’t get pneumonia either, yes?”

They make it back to their table with nothing more than an unsubtle look of amusement from Felix, Sarah and Katja too far gone to notice. Delphine takes a seat back at their booth, jacket still around her and not yet warm enough to take it off, and feels Cosima sitting next to her lean closer as Felix begins talking, using the opportunity to slip her arm around her, hand settling on her waist. 

Delphine relaxes into her touch and decides that she’s definitely quitting tomorrow, absolutely no question about it.

 

 

 

 


End file.
